The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner for bedding.
Generally, vacuum cleaners remove foreign substances using a suction force by a suction device or an adhesive force of a member such as a brush. Such a cleaner includes a dust collection member for collecting removed dust. Also, the collection member may be accessibly disposed on the vacuum cleaner to empty the dust collected therein.